The Betrayal
by Kina Namine
Summary: After Inuyasha betrays Kagome for Kikyo again she decides that she can't take this anymore and finds herself in a new loves arms. Who is he and what will Inuyasha do when he finds out? REOPENED! Revised chapters 1 through 3!
1. Betrayed

The betrayal

chapter 1

Night fell over the quiet village. Kagome had gone to her time to restock on supplies. Inuyasha sat uncomfortably in his corner in Kaede's hut. It had been five days and still no word from Kagome.

'Where the hell is she?' The annoyed hanyou thought to himself, 'it doesn't take this long to get supplies...'

"Inuyasha," asked Sango.

"What?" bit out Inuyasha

"Is something bothering you?" by this time Sango was used to Inuyasha's rudeness.

"Feh."

"You seemed troubled..."

"Well I'm not so shut-up already!"

"Fine." Sango laid back down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

(The next morning)

Inuyasha sat in a tree overlooking the bone-eaters well. He was actually becoming quite worried and decided it best to go bring her back. He jumped from the tree he was perched on and into the well. He was greeted by a familiar blue light and relief flew over him. 'At least I know that the well didn't close.' he thought calmly. When the light disappeared he jumped out of the well and into Kagome's window, which was open. He landed quietly to find a sleeping Kagome tucked warm in her bed. He shook her awake.

"Kagome..." he said softly.

She swung her hand at him unconsciously.

"Wake up wench!" he shook her harder this time and she woke up.

"Inuyasha... what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you back now hurry up."

"But..."

"NOW!" he pulled the blankets off her.

"Give me those!" she said rather angrly.

"Not 'til you get up."

"SIT BOY!" he hit the floor.

She stood up and pulled some clothes from her dresser grabbed up a towel and headed toward the bathroom.

"What was that for!"

"You made me mad."

"And where do you think your going?" asked a very irritated hanyou.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Fine.. Hurry up!"

(25 minutes later)

Kagome comes out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"Are you done yet?" asked Inuyasha in a slightly irritated tone.

"I just have to pack my bag and I'll be good to go."

"Feh"

Kagome packed her bag and said goodbye to her family as she headed out the door. With Inuyasha at her heels she quickly walked to the well and jumped in with him. They came to the other side of the well and he grabbed Kagome and jumped out only to almost be knocked back in as Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

"KAGOME," Shippo exclaimed in joy. "Your back!...did you get me any candy?"

"Yes Shippo, I'll give it to you when we get back to Kaede's." Kagome said.

The whole walk there Inuyasha was quiet. He seemed to have a troubled expression on his face, as if he were in deep thought. They all got back and Kagome gave Shippo his treat like she promised. Inuyasha suddenly spoke.

"I'm going for a walk." He said.

"If you wait about 2 minutes I'll come with you." said Kagome.

"NO! you all stay here... i need to go alone."

With that he walked out of the hut and into the forest. Kagome felt a strange yet familiar aura and looked outside. Sure enough there was one of Kikyo's soul collector's flying toward the forest that Inuyasha had gone into. She decided to follow it.

"Kagome, shouldn't you stay here like Inuyasha said to?" asked Miroku.

"No, I'm going for a little walk also." replied Kagome

She walked out of the hut and into the forest following the soul collector. Close to the middle of the forest she heard voices, Inuyasha's and Kikyo's voices.

"Inuyasha, why do you keep the girl around? Why don't you just kill her and get my soul back?" Kikyo asked.

"She is a jewel shard detector. We need her to find the rest of the jewel that is all my dear Kikyo. After we have the jewel I shall dispose of her." Inuyasha replied emotionlessly.

The words went though Kagome's heart like a knife. She had thought that he had feelings for her, when the entire time she was only a 'jewel shard detector'. She stepped back and broke a twig. Startled Inuyasha jumped at her and slashed her arm. Blood slowly dripped from the open wound. Inuyasha then saw it was Kagome.

"K-Kagome? What are you doing here?" asked a confused and sorrow-filled hanyou, seemingly comming back to earth. He felt light headed for some reason.

"Is that all I am to you? A jewel shard detector? I thought you had feelings for me!" she cried out.

Kagome felt a rain drop on her nose. She began to cry.

"Kagome..."

"SUTUP! SIT SIT SIT SIT!" again he hit the ground, digging himself into a deep crater.

She got up and ran. Ran as far as she could go faster than she had ever ran before. Inuyasha ran after her but soon lost her sent from the rain. He felt so sorry that he had hurt Kagome. She was more than a jewel shard detector to him, so, so much more. Soon Kagome got tired from running and the loose of blood. She had to find somewhere to hide and fast. It had to be well out of Inuyasha's smelling range though. She then spotted a cave not far from her and decided it would have to do. She walked in it and soon passed out.

Unknown to them a pair of dark eyes watched the seen with a bemused smile. 'Good work Kikyo...' thought the dark figure as it jumped away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next morning)

Sesshomaru was roaming his lands when he smelt a familiar sent. The sent of a young miko mixed with blood and tears. It was the same miko that he had been thinking about all morning. He could not get her out of his head. Yet there was no sent of his half brother anywhere near her. Sesshomaru decided to go see what was wrong with the young miko, she was after all in his lands. When he came across to the cave he found her body bloody and wet. Then he saw them. The claw marks that his half brother made. He growled at the thought. He picked the miko up and carried her back to his estate. Though he rarely ever visited it because of the bad memories he did in fact have a castle complete with staff. She had awoken about half way there.

Kagome saw silver hair and felt claws on the end of the hands that were carrying her. In her half-consious mind she registerd inuyasha and she became frightened.

"INUYASHA? SIT SI-"

Sesshomaru covered her mouth.

"Please, do not compare this Sesshomaru to my idiot half-breed brother."

Her eyes widened in realization and she felt and even greater fear rise inside of her at the thought of him holding her. "S-Sesshomaru! What are you doing!? I'm sorry... i thought you were-"

"I know what you thought." he said sensing the girls fear. He allowed his aura to envelope her trying to calm her. It worked.

Kagome relaxed somewhat, sleepiness trying to consume her again. She didn't feel threatened by Sesshomaru, she felt rather welcomed by him, so she did not try to put away from his grasp. In fact she snuggled into him, comforted by his presence. 'Now if Inuyasha tries to kill me I will have protection.' she thought rather happily. It actually caused her to blush lightly. She fell asleep like that.

Meanwhile

"Inuyasha, what did you do to her!" Sango demanded.

"She hasn't been home all night and her stuff is still here so she couldn't have gone back to her time." Miroku added.

"I didn't do anything! She followed me and saw me and Kikyo and that's all!" Inuyasha said his memory was cloudy. He honestly didn't know what happened with them..

"Can you even smell her anywhere near here?" asked Shippo.

"Ya, but she's pretty far off. She went deep into the western lands." replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's nose led them to a cave.

"Sesshomaru's been here." Inuyasha said growling, "He must have carried Kagome off or something." Inuyasha seemed sorrow filled again.

Sango glared at Inuyasha. "I hope she's okay, judging by these blood stains she must of gotten attacked by something."

"We should go to Sesshomaru. He may know where we can find Kagome." Miroku said.

"But how will we find him?" asked shippo.

"I know where he lives.... my mother took me there once as a child..." Inuyasha said slowly as he began walking, the others close behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile with Kagome)

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru." said Kagome.

"Hush now and go to sleep. The mutt won't be able to get through the doors, my men will keep him from entering the castle." replied Sesshomaru.

With that Kagome drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Can't we all just get along?

Hey people it's me again well just saying thanks to all of those that reviewed and read but didn't review. Just one thing to say: If you don't like the story then don't read it. And this is a fan FICTION so I can pair up whoever I want. Yes, I do like inukag's but I like sesskag's better, just I have more ideas when it comes to sesskag's. Well on with the story.

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were up all night heading toward Sesshomaru's home. They were almost there and Inuyasha could smell Kagome. She was doing quite well, he could smell no blood. He had thought that Sesshomaru would have killed her like he did so many other humans, so he was rather surprised when he found she was fine.

"Inuyasha can we please stop?" asked a very tired kitsune.

"Yes, Inuyasha may we? We've been walking all day." added Miroku.

"It's about a days walk from here and Kagome smells fine for now. I guess we can stop here if you weak humans can't go any farther."

Sango and Miroku set up camp while Inuyasha and Shippo went in search for fire wood and food.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke with a scream in the middle of the night, happy to see that it was all a dream. She was still in Sesshomaru's castle and safe.

Flashback to dream

Inuyasha stood in front of a now dead Sango, his eyes flashing red. Miroku and Shippo were gone and now only Kagome was left. Inuyasha had killed them and now he was going to kill her. Suddenly Kikyo stepped out of the bushes to reveal herself. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo questionably and she said only these words "kill her". Inuyasha did as he was told and charged at Kagome when out of nowhere Sesshomaru jumped in front of Kagome and saved her life but killing Inuyasha in the process.

Sesshomaru sat up at the sound of a scream and immediately went to Kagome's room at the speed of light. He was actually relieved that Kagome was okay.

"What are you screaming about human?" he asked.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare" was the reply.

"Oh, well what of?" he asked.

'What! Why am I Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands asking a human what is wrong?' he asked himself mentally. 'Because you like her…' said a voice inside his head. 'What! Who are you to tell me that I would EVER have feelings for a human? Let alone a human miko!' 'I'm your inner self. I know what your heart is saying; no matter if you want to believe it or not you care for her on some level.' He was awoken from his thoughts by a familiar kind voice.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"What is it?" he replied in a calm tone.

"Were you listening to me?"

"I have things on my mind."

"Oh, well I'll go back to sleep now then. Sorry for waking you."

As Sesshomaru was leaving, he heard kagome ask him a question.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"What is it now?"

"C-Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked in a shy and scared voice.

"Sure" said Sesshomaru surprising Kagome and himself in the process.

He took the blankets Kagome was wrapped in and covered them both. She snuggled close to him and he wrapped his strong muscular arms around her making her feel safer. They drifted off into a peaceful slumber like that.

-----------------------------------------

Next morning

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Jaken.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked slightly irritated but he didn't let it show.

"There's a disturbance in the castle! Inuyasha has come for his wench!"

Kagome instantly got scared and sad all at the same time. Sesshomaru sensed this and it made him growl.

"Stay here" he told Kagome as he left the room. As he passed Jaken he said this so only he could hear "You will not call her that again if you value your life." venom almost dripping from his words. Jaken could only nod in response.

"Where's Kagome you bastard! Hand her over!" yelled Inuyasha to his older half-brother.

"She is of none of your concern half-breed" Sesshomaru said in a calm reply. As if on cue Kagome walked up behind Sesshoumaru showing she was okay. She smiled slightly but fear and anger plagued across her face when her eyes landed on Inuyasha. He was ready for a fight. He took one swipe at Sesshomaru with his wind scar and Sesshomaru dodged it with ease, but when he moved he realized the wind scar was not aimed for him but aimed directly at Kagome. Thinking fast he grabbed her and jumped out of the way. The others noticed this and gave evil glares to Inuyasha who said it was only an accident; Kagome shouldn't have been behind Sesshomaru. No one noticed the same eyes as before watching the battle, the same amused glint in them as the day Kagome left. They believed him and continued to fight, only to have a tragedy befall them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oh I'm just too evil… muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Well your just going to have to wait 'til I rite the next chapter. I'll try to update as much as possible but I can't promise anything. And look, i dont mind ur opinions but i much rather have constructive criticism than flames. this is after all me first fan fic. Thanks!

Kristy


	3. Wait what?

(Last Time)

"Where's Kagome you bastard! Hand her over!" yelled Inuyasha to his older half-brother.

"She is of none of your concern half-breed" Sesshomaru said in a calm reply. As if on cue Kagome walked up behind Sesshomaru showing she was okay. She smiled slightly but fear plagued across her face when her eyes landed on Inuyasha. He was ready for a fight. He took one swipe at Sesshomaru with his wind scar and Sesshomaru dodged it with ease, but when he moved he realized the wind scar was not aimed for him but aimed directly at Kagome. Thinking fast he grabbed her and jumped out of the way. The others noticed this and gave evil glares to Inuyasha who said it was only an accident; Kagome shouldn't have been behind Sesshomaru. They believed him and continued to fight, only to have a tragedy befall them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Soon after the fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started, Miroku and Sango realized that they weren't needed and backed off. Their friend seemed to be afraid of Inuyasha they noticed and were silently hoping that whatever happens that it works out for the best. Admitted they were afraid for their friend if Sesshomaru won, but she seemed to be more afraid of Inuyasha than him, which they all found a bit peculiar, except Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru was pondering about this when Inuyasha attacked again, it was always the same thing with the inu-hanyou, he attacks Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru easily dodges, Sesshomaru attacks, hits Inuyasha, Inuyasha gets sent back a few feet then it repeats. Somehow Sesshomaru moved the fight outside so his castle wouldn't get destroyed.

Inuyasha hit the ground once again. He was getting rather annoyed by the fact he hadn't got in one hit at all. He looked over his right shoulder and saw Kagome. His eyes glazed over and his body moved out of his own will. Inuyasha got to his feet once again, facing Sesshomaru, and gave an evil grin.

By this time Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were standing by kagome watching the battle intently. They saw the evil grin on Inuyasha's face and wondered what it meant. They watched as Tetsusaigas blade crystallized. Kagome had a really bad feeling about this but said nothing. Shippo subconsciously jumped into Kagome's arms hoping for comfort but found very little if any. They all went wide eyed as they watched Inuyasha turn around and shoot millions of diamond spears at them. Miroku and Sango were able to get away in time thankfully, but kagome stood frozen at the look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"She is a jewel shard detector. We need her to find the rest of the jewel that is all my dear Kikyo. After we have the jewel I shall dispose of her." Inuyasha replied

Kagome could still hear the words in her head clear as day. Then she noticed that she was still holding a very frightened Shippo and quickly threw him to the side and out of harms way.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's sword crystallized and shot diamond spears toward Kagome and her friends. He watched as the monk and slayer jumped out of the way and how Kagome threw the kitsune out of harms way and immediately flew to grab Kagome and save her from the spears. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and wasn't going to make it in time. Shippo saw this and jumped in front of Kagome just as a spear went flying toward Kagome's heart therefore hitting Shippo's heart in the process. That was enough to snap Kagome out of her trance like state. She quickly grabbed his body for an unknown reason and jumped out of the way.

"SHIPPO!" cried Kagome to the little fox that she had adopted. "No… please come back" she whispered. He wasn't coming back. Shippo was dead.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED HIM!" she yelled franticly to Inuyasha.

They all went wide eyed as they saw Kagome's eyes turn a bright pink and she somehow grew beautiful black wings, even Sesshomaru. Everyone backed up as Kagome slowly got up and walked menacingly to Inuyasha.

She held out one hand about five inches away from Inuyasha's face and said this:

"Go away and never return".

With that a bright pink light emerged from her hand and shot Inuyasha right in the face. He began to glow that same pink light and floated in the air for a minute before disappearing all together. Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru all laid wide eyes to Kagome's when she turned around. Her eyes turned back to their original brown before she passed out, her wings still on her back.

'What?!' thought the mysterious figure disappearing to back where it came from, 'This can not be possible!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3 hours later)

Sesshomaru watched her sleep. She had gone through quite a transformation in her sleep. He had wondered what she really was for he could since that she was to powerful for her to be human. Her power if practiced could rival his own. He would get answers when she woke up but for now he would let her sleep. He could tell that she was not a full demon but half. The question was what was her other half.

Her hair was now jet black with pink streaks and it had grown longer. She had grown a few inches taller and had pink claws that were no longer than Inuyasha's. Her ears were slightly pointed and she had little fangs that were very sharp. Every now and again a little acid would drip from her fangs or claws. She had black angelic wings now with pink tips. In his eyes she was truly beautiful.

He ran a clawed hand threw her hair and watched as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes had changed too. They were now a piercing blue with a few golden specks. She looked up and connected gazes with him. Something was telling her to kiss him but she didn't know if it would be welcomed or if it would cost her her life, so she restrained herself. She quickly got up and out of bed and regretted it for she got dizzy the second she got up. She wobbled on her feet; Sesshomaru saw this and was able to catch her before she could fall.

"You have someone that wishes to see you." He said in his icy tone.

"Huh?" she asked.

Before he could answer a little brown ball of fur jumped into her arms.

"Kagome!" it screamed.

"Sh-Shippo?" she sounded confused, "What? How? Who? Huh?"

"Sesshomaru brought me back, he used Tenseiga." He replied.

She looked to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you so much." And before she could stop herself she turned around and gave him the biggest hug ever. Once she realized what she was doing she let go as fast as possible and blushed a madding red.

"I'm… I'm sorry" she said quickly. She looked into his eyes and was surprised at what she saw.

'His… his eyes… they're not showing that he's angry! He looks like he liked it!' she thought to herself blushing all the more.


	4. Dicoveries

(Last time)

"Thank you so much." And before she could stop herself she turned around and gave him the biggest hug ever. Once she realized what she was doing she let go as fast as possible and blushed a madding red.

"I'm… I'm sorry" she said quickly. She looked into his eyes and was surprised at what she saw.

'His… his eyes… they're not showing that he's angry! He looks like he liked it!' she thought to herself blushing all the more.

Chapter four.

Carefully placing his mask back in place the regal inu youkai lord strode from the room without so much as another word. Stunned, Kagome stayed in her place for a moment before picking up Shippo and following Sesshoumaru out into the hall.

She was less than surprised when she came to the hall and found he had disappeared. Feeling something strange overwhelm her she slowly sat on the floor. Setting the fox kit down she focused on her breathing until the feeling passed. Looking up she was met by worried and awed emerald orbs.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked, curious to the boy's reaction, "I'm fine, don't worry. I was just a little dizzy from everything that's happened is all." She soothed him.

"No, Kagome… it's not that." He replied shifting his weight from paw to paw, "Sesshoumaru told us not to say anything about it but you looked…. And now you're back to…" he sighed.

Confused, the raven haired girl climbed to her feet and re-entered the room. Looking in the mirror she was greeted by her reflection staring back at her. She looked at her brown eyes, black hair, and perfectly human looking self. She gazed at Shippo strangely for a moment. '_He probably had some strange experience when he died…' _Her heart twisted painfully at the reminder that Inuyasha had killed him, because of her no less. Shippo was just as much of her little brother as Souta was and the thought that Inuyasha could do something so… She gasped. _'Souta! The well! Inuyasha can get through the well!'_ she thought franticly.

Scooping the kit into her arms she yelled for Sesshoumaru – Sango – Miroku – anyone that could help her get back to the village and back to the dry well that was her portal home.

Rushing down the halls and around a corner she ran face first into someone.

"Sango!" she called to the older woman on the ground in front of her.

~* Not far off *~

"Hello, young one." said the low voice of the man that showed himself from the shadows. Long, blue hair fell to his shoulders, his black cloak covering most of his figure from view. Piercing and hard blue eyes stared at the woman before him from a chiseled face of marble. His ears were pointed as were his fangs and claws. Behind him, translucent blue-white wings shifted on his back. At first glance many a human had mistaken him for a demon. Perhaps he was, in a since. After all there was not much of a difference between his kind and demons, aside from their powers, of course.

The woman before him bowed. "I have done as you said master Takashin. The girl and the humans are within the walls of the western stronghold." The female stated her eyes staying downcast. After all a mortal was not meant to look upon the beauty of the gods, why would their half blood children be any different? This creature- an angel he called himself- and the others of his kind were in fact the product of the relationships of gods in disguise and mortal women.

"Good, now I can report that the demon prince of the west is holding them against their will… It won't be long and he will be dead." he stated as he turned to leave.

"My lord?" the woman called out coolly, "What of the humans? And the girl?"

Takashin shrugged off the question, "In exchange for you to have your life you were to help me. Your part is over. Do not worry what will happen to them." He turned once more to exit the room, "Oh and do get rid of that thing for me? Then you are free to go." He threw over his shoulder. Sensing more than seeing her nod, he disappeared.

Walking calmly to what she was told to get rid of, she quickly wrapped the chained creature in the soul catchers she was so generously given by her angel master. "He said to get rid of you but I may yet still have some use for you. After all, you are so easy to control… Inuyasha."

"Let me go! Kikyo! How could you do this? _Kikyo!_" his shrill voice filled the air as they were lifted up by the catchers to places unknown.

**A/N: Dear googley moogley! So I'm not going to lie… I absolutely forgot about this story and fanfiction in and of itself altogether. I know its been soooo long since my last update… .' **

**Anyway, I'm not getting into what's been going on, just know that I haven't quite given up on this one yet!**


End file.
